NPPC05
'No privacy at all? Secret base search, go! '(全くプライバシーなし！シークレットベース検索、ゴー！ Mattaku puraibashī nashi! Shīkuretto bēsu kensaku, gō!) is the 5th episode of Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. Summary Yumia catches up on recent events concerning the Pretty Cure and learns about Safe's backstory and the Welton Kingdom through Miwa and Safe. Unfortunately, they are always somehow interrupted or distracted so it takes up their whole school break, leaving Miwa hungry. Safe also notes how they can't discuss Pretty Cure-related business in the open and so they decide to find a 'secret base' that would solve these problems. The three of them search throughout their city to find a fitting place to stay, during which Yumia's navigation comes in handy, Miwa seeming relieved that now they won't get lost anymore. The team finds an abandoned house, which Miwa deems perfect despite it being in dire need of a clean-up. Through their combined efforts, the three manage to transform the rooms into their secret base. Major Events * The Cures find themselves a secret base to hold meetings at as well as a space to keep the Rheingold they've collected. * Yumia somehow aquires the rights to the building they decide to use as a base, although how she has achieved this remains unknown. Synopsis During lunch break at school, Miwa and Yumia meet on the roof, together with Safe who was hidden in Miwa's school bag. The two catch Yumia up on the whole Pretty Cure business and Safe is sure to mention the thieving part of the deal with which Yumia is okay with. Miwa is then called away shortly, leaving Yumia and Safe alone. The two make smalltalk until their friend comes back. Safe attempts to explain his origins to a curious Yumia, but the three are interrupted frequently, making it hard to actually talk. They manage to talk through everything important and just as Miwa wants to start eating, the bell rings, ending their lunch break and leaving her hungry. The three seperate to meet again after school and Miwa complains a bit about her empty stomach. When the three meet up again, Safe immediately pops out of his hiding place to inform the other two of a thought he had while being trapped in Miwa's bag: They can't discuss Pretty Cure-related business in public, as that could lead to them being found out. They all agree. Miwa has an idea: They should look for a secret base. She entertains the thought that that would really make their business official, like in some TV series she has seen. The group likes the idea so they set out in search of a place they all like. Safe takes this time to learn more about the city and its sights, as both girls accompanying him are happy to talk about what they know, although Yumia lets Miwa explain the sights, happy to learn something new too. They check out several places but aren't really satisfied with what they find. Still, they continue on, but Yumia starts straying away from the city center, where there's too many people for a secret base. Miwa is very glad that she doesn't get lost anymore, because despit knowing a lot about the city, she's only familiar with the parts she frequently visits whereas Yumia knows her way around the city despite not knowing all that much about it. Eventually, the group find themselves in an interesting part of the city: While many people used to live there, now only few are still there, with many buildings abandoned. The team finds an abandoned house, which Miwa deems perfect despite it being in dire need of a clean-up. It has a big main room, a small kitchen as well as two or so small rooms. Through their combined efforts, the three manage to transform the rooms into their secret base. They finally have a place to store the Rheingold, with a big shelf hanging in the main room. They are unsure of what to do with the remaining rooms and Yumia welcomes the team to their new base with tea and snacks. The next day at school, Yumia very eagerly comes up to Miwa and Safe, waving a piece of paper in front of them. Safe asks what this paper is and Yumia laughs, telling the pair that it is the rights to the building, to which Miwa realizes that she hadn't even thought about that. Safe inquires how she got the rights and Yumia just says that she had a bit of help, but not to worry about that. Characters Pretty Cures * Mimoto Miwa/Cure Identity * Nakajima Yumia/Cure Nocturne Mascots * Safe Villains * Nokachi Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery NPPC05/Image Gallery Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure episodes Category:User: Fynxfan